


Out of Ashes

by sadwendigo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, M/M, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo
Summary: *Takes place after the church scene*“Well, Aziraphale?” Crowley nudged him for an answer, for a green light to go forward.Aziraphale stared at himself reflected in his companion’s eyes, admiring the honeyed color of his face. He knew Crowley was being serious; desire was radiating off the demon’s tall form in heavy waves. Aziraphale gave a coy smile, backing up enough so he could stare at the redhead’s mouth once more.“Well, demons don’t usually ask, now, do they?”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Out of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic written for K4K zine. Hope you enjoy.

“That was very kind of you,” Aziraphale said, eyes taking in piles of wreckage that had once been a church. Smoke rose like ghosts from the rubble and flames danced around the mess. Crowley wiped his dark glasses clean before putting them back over his serpentine eyes, the golden glow of them still peeking through the lenses.

“Shut up,” he replied, but the angel saw the pleased smirk the demon fought to conceal.

It was Aziraphale’s turn to smile then, reminding Crowley that it was indeed a kind thing he’d done, and that there would be no need for paperwork. And yet, the angel’s mouth widened in horror once he remembered his precious books.

“I forgot all the books—Oh, they’ll all be blown to—”

Crowley cleared his throat as he made his way over to him, bending down to retrieve a familiar looking bag from the clutches of a dead man. He held it out to Aziraphale, who still had his mouth open in bewilderment. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly once the angel grabbed the handle of the bag. The soft-touch of skin felt like a shock, it ignited something in both of them, but Crowley cleared his throat again and let go.

“Little demonic miracle of my own,” he said, this time unable to hide his grin. “Lift home?”

Crowley walked over the uneven debris, making his way back to a Bentley parked in the near distance. There was a noticeable limp in his step, a reminder of the pain he endured for the blonde. Blue eyes followed the demon’s lithe form as he went, blinking away the awe that flooded his vision. Aziraphale looked down at the bag of saved books in hand, then back over to the tall line of Crowley’s body. He could hear it so clearly, the loud thumping of his heart, and the swell of music that seemed to fill his ears. The demon’s handsome face turned to stare at him, the warm glow of flames flashing over the lens that covered his eyes.

“Angel,” Crowley’s voice was like an anchor, keeping Aziraphale frozen in place despite the desolation around him. The angel swallowed, juggling the mess of words in his mind. He needed to say something, he needed to do something. Crowley had come to his rescue again, and it had been years since they saw each other last. Years of separation that hadn’t seemed to dull the demon’s affection, not if Crowley’s burning feet had anything to say about it.

The sharp angles of the demon’s face narrowed in confusion, waiting for Aziraphale to make some sort of move.

“H-how can I ever repay you, dear boy?” The words came out honest and soft, the warmth of their sincerity like a balm. And still. Aziraphale felt that they weren’t enough. “I owe you. I’ll do whatever I can to thank you.”

Silence fell over them again, the only noise heard was the crackling of the fire that still burned strong. Crowley’s face became unreadable, partly shadowed by the smoke that raised beside him. Aziraphale gripped his bag tightly with both hands, unsure if he had said something offensive, or if the wounds of their last conversation at St. James Park had caught up with them again.

“Never say that to a demon, Aziraphale,” Crowley’s voice was low, nearly a growl. “Never tell a demon you owe them one.”

“Well, I just did.”

The angel looked back down at his hands gripping the bag handle uncomfortably tight. And then he dared to glance up, eyes catching the way Crowley’s body seemed to tighten. Aziraphale wasn’t going to just let it go, not when his demon had just come to his rescue. The redhead let out a sigh, making his way back over to him, kicking bits of church rubble as he came.

His dark nails moved to grab Aziraphale’s chin, tilting his head upward, giving the angel a better view of his furrowed brow. Aziraphale was more focused on the demon’s mouth.

“What happens when the demon wants to cash in that favor, hm?” Crowley asked, pulling the angel’s face even closer until their lips were centimeters apart. The proximity forced Aziraphale to stop staring at them, and now he looked up into dark glasses. “What if I want you?”

“Me?” Aziraphale’s face flushed against the glow of the flames around them. His heart fluttered inside his chest like a frantic bird. His bag of books dropped to the side, but all his attention was on the demon.

“Did I stutter, angel?” Crowley began, “didn’t you just say you’d do whatever you could to thank me? I told you what I want, so surrender.”

Aziraphale raised his hands to remove the demon’s glasses, desiring a better look at those golden eyes. He needed to see how true his words were, or if Crowley was just playing a game. The redhead lowered his head to help Aziraphale get a better reach, and when the dark shades were pulled away, deep and lustful eyes glowed in the dim light. The angel shivered helplessly under their stare. Crowley looked at him as if he were the most appealing thing he’d ever seen. Aziraphale dropped the glasses; they slipped from his fingers down beside his bag, but neither of them noticed.

“Well, Aziraphale?” Crowley nudged him for an answer, for a green light to go forward. 

Aziraphale stared at himself reflected in his companion’s eyes, admiring the honeyed color of his face. He knew Crowley was being serious; desire was radiating off the demon’s tall form in heavy waves. Aziraphale gave a coy smile, backing up enough so he could stare at the redhead’s mouth once more.

“Well, demons don’t usually ask, now, do they?”

Crowley pulled him closer, pressing his mouth against Aziraphale’s with so much force, he nearly fell over. Arms snaked around his waist, constricting him to Crowley’s body as tight as possible. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss, it had been far too long since he’d been kissed, far too long since Crowley held him like this. He opened his mouth wider, trying his best to accommodate the demon’s long, forked tongue. Time passed, and though the flames continued to burn, and the night wrapped around them, they both stood still in each other’s presence.

But then the demon pulled away, and Aziraphale moved to follow, to catch those lips in another mind-blowing kiss, but Crowley grabbed his chin again, demanding eye contact. 

“You’ll regret being such a brat,” he purred, showing off his demonic smile. The sadistic curve of his mouth gave Aziraphale nothing but excitement. His body grew warm, unbearably so, but before Aziraphale could comment on it, Crowley lifted his hand and miracled away all of the angel’s clothes.

He let out a shocked gasp at his instant nudity. The night air chilled his heated skin, but his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Aziraphale saw the way Crowley’s eyes raked over his body, drinking him in with sight alone. He felt nervous then, standing like a pale statue against the dark sky, and so he moved to hide, but Crowley caught his wrists.

“Don’t,” he hissed out. “Don’t hide yourself from me, Aziraphale. Never hide this gorgeous body from me.”

The demon’s words made his blush deepen, the sound of his low voice lulling him into security. And Crowley was kissing him again, deeper and more desperate than before. Aziraphale could feel his hunger, his love, and it was so endlessly immeasurable he could easily drown in it. Crowley’s attention and the feel of his lips, made Aziraphale’s cock twitch. His effort quickly sprang to life, aching and desiring to be touched. He began rubbing the head of his prick against the dark fabric of the demon’s pants. Crowley was still fully clothed, dressed impeccably well as usual, but when Aziraphale moved to undo the buttons on his suit, Crowley swatted his behind. The angel tried again, desperately wanting to see the lithe body that was hidden by expensive clothes, but Crowley wasn’t having it. He forced Aziraphale into a kneeling position, guiding him with his rough hands, staring down at the angel like a displeased god.

“You always make me wait, angel,” he said in a low tone. Crowley crouched down until his face was just a few inches above the blonde’s own. “It’s time I return the favor.”

And then the demon stood up straight, unbuttoning his pants until his erection was free. It looked gloriously thick, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. Crowley began to stroke himself while he kept his eyes on the kneeling blonde before him.

“Look at what you do to me, angel,” Crowley said, as he continued to pleasure himself. Aziraphale let out a moan and cast him a needy look, his eyes were full of want, and they matched Crowley’s perfectly in that. “I think you know exactly what you do to me. That’s why you’re always getting yourself in dangerous situations. You crave my attention, just as much as I crave yours. Well, you have my attention now, Aziraphale, let’s see if you can handle it.”

Aziraphale couldn’t stand to just watch anymore, his manicured hands moved to stroke his own neglected erection in rhythm with Crowley.

“No touching yourself, you impatient thing. You made me wait until Rome to get my first taste.”

Aziraphale gave him his best pout, showing off his lips, tempting the demon to come closer. Crowley’s eyes widened for a second, and his stroking seemed to quicken, drawing more attention to the glorious cock that still wasn’t inside the aching angel.

“Please Crowley, I want to taste you.”

And Aziraphale watched the demon’s control waiver.

“You act so holy, angel, but really, you need to be fucked so badly.”

Crowley stepped closer to Aziraphale’s eager mouth, and he lunged forward, taking as much cock as he could fit. His tongue licked the saltiness of Crowley’s skin, sucking and moaning around the generous dick in his mouth. Crowley let out a low sigh of pleasure, hissing out praises when Aziraphale swirled his tongue around the tip. He carded his hand through Aziraphale’s hair, tugging on it and then pushing his head to take even more. The angel had a nice rhythm going, keeping his focus on how pleasant it was to suck his adversary’s cock. Crowley certainly earned it.

Before he knew it, Crowley pulled on his hair, yanking him off his erection, which still dripped with saliva. Aziraphale was about to protest, but then the demon was pushing him down, laying him on his back against the rubble. Crowley looked wrecked and Aziraphale loved it, but he knew he wasn’t faring any better. The demon ducked down, moving his head until he lined his mouth up with the blonde’s entrance. Warm breath blew against Aziraphale’s skin, and then, a long serpentine tongue entered him.

Aziraphale tossed his head back in pleasure, moaning at feeling something inside him. Crowley might have been damned and thrown out of Heaven, but God definitely blessed the redhead with a talented tongue. It might not have been the thickness that the angel wanted, but he would never complain about having Crowley eat him out. There was nothing else quite like it. No angel, no man, could ever compare to his demon.

Crowley snapped his fingers, coating two of his digits with lube. He drew his tongue out, only to slowly pressed one finger in, smirking at how easy it was. Another finger joined, stretching Aziraphale open even further, scissoring to loosen his tight hole. Crowley had long fingers, and it didn’t take the demon long to find his prostate with them. The angel wailed at the feeling, not caring if anyone heard him at that moment, not caring that he was about to get fucked where a church once stood. He was singing praises, just like he ought to on holy ground, though Crowley had cracked its sacred foundation.

When a third finger forced its way in, Aziraphale could barely form sentences. It felt good, it felt like love, and as an angel of love, it felt right.

“Cr-oh-ley,” Aziraphale moaned, dizzy with pleasure, but desperately needing more. He always needed more. Enough time had passed between them, more than enough time, and all the angel wanted was to be filled with his demon. Crowley’s fingers continued to hit his prostate with keen precision, his eyes kept getting more and more lost by Aziraphale’s pleasure. “I’m—oh Crowley—” but Crowley removed his fingers, forcing the angel to hold off on a glorious orgasm. 

“Fuck!” Aziraphale whined.

“You know I love it when you curse,” Crowley groaned, reaching for his neglected cock to line it up to his stretched hole. “Let’s show God your worshipping skills, angel.”

And Crowley pressed in, sure and slow, driving Aziraphale mad. The demon’s fingers didn’t have the same girth or feel as Crowley’s cock, and he reveled in the slight burn that came with Crowley sliding home.

Finally.

The uneven debris beneath him was easily ignored as Crowley rocked into him, the first few pumps sensual and steady, the slide of Crowley’s effort rubbing Aziraphale’s tight walls like an incredible massage. The demon growled, reaching for his thighs, pulling them up to get a better angle. Then he was picking up momentum, smacking his hips against Aziraphale’s skin with more force. The suit fabric felt smooth against Aziraphale’s bare skin, but Crowley’s hat fell off from his movement, letting his dark, red hair free to glow underneath the moonlight. It was shorter than Aziraphale ever remembered it being, slicked back and styled, but quickly becoming more and more undone as his thrusts continued.

“Oh, I missed this,” Crowley groaned, his low voice barely audible over the angel’s moaning. Aziraphale heard him all the same; he always heard Crowley’s voice, he loved the way it sounded. But hearing was one thing and listening was another.

“Me too,” Aziraphale admitted, though it was already clear he had.

His whole body was flushed and his lungs were filled with the scent of smoke and Crowley’s expensive cologne. He kept calling Crowley’s name like it was the only thing he knew how to say. He chanted it, praised him with his lips over and over, forgetting that he belonged to Heaven, remembering only that he belonged with Crowley.

But then that wonderful stretch left him, taking the warmth with it. Crowley pulled out in a hurry, precome leaking from his tip like honey. Aziraphale felt hungry for it again.

“Hands and knees.”

Aziraphale didn’t need to be told twice. He scrambled to move, eager to have that delicious heat and fullness returned. From this angle, Aziraphale could see the bird statue that had stood by the church pulpit. It cast a dark shadow behind its wings, but it remained a symbol for the decision Aziraphale had made tonight. He had tried running from this love, in spite of what his heart said. It didn’t matter anymore, Aziraphale understood with clarity that no matter how many fights they’d get into along the way, no matter how many doubts Heaven and Hell would bring, Aziraphale would always choose Crowley.

All thoughts fled his mind once Crowley entered him again, both of them letting out a satisfied moan at the feel. His thrusts were rougher and more direct than before, and Aziraphale could feel the yearning behind each smack of Crowley’s hips.

The demon bent down, his sweaty chest pressed so close to his back, they were one flesh. Crowley had access to the angel’s cock now, and he reached for it, pressing kisses along his neck. Aziraphale was close, and nothing could stop him from reaching his peak again. Crowley had brought him there, and they would be descending from their high together. Crowley pumped Aziraphale’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts, tugging and tugging him closer to the edge.

“You’re mine, angel,” Crowley hissed, pressing forward until his fangs bit down into Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale came once he felt the claim, his walls spasming around Crowley’s cock, milking him until he spilled deep inside the angel. The demon moaned as he released himself, mouth still pressed to Aziraphale’s neck.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said in a soft voice. Crowley pulled his mouth back, his serpentine tongue licked over the mark he left behind. Aziraphale hummed in bliss, focusing on the warmth that poured from Crowley’s body into his own. The flames were still burning around them, the moon like the thumbprint of God in the sky. Crowley pulled out of him, tugging the angel back to rest on his clothed lap. The demon’s arms curled around him, and through it all, Aziraphale’s gaze found his bag of books lying nearby. Tears welled up in his blue eyes, and love swelled inside his chest.

“Yes, Crowley,” he said again. Crowley pressed a kiss to his cheek as he continued. “I am yours.”

“I know,” the demon replied, his golden eyes locked onto the statue in front of them. “I know.”


End file.
